


You'll (never) smell right

by GarsLoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Asshole Rafael McCall, Beta Deucalion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned violence, Mostly Fluff, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarsLoup/pseuds/GarsLoup
Summary: « Tu ferais quoi toi à ma place ? »« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que je ferais à ta place te conviendrais. » Il se contente de répondre. Et Scott, affiche une mine surprise dans un premier temps, puis l'idée fait son chemin et il rit doucement amusé par ce que le bêta implique.« Le parricide peut être tentant, je te le concède. » Il ricane et retrouve sa position initiale, mais cette fois-ci, il vient nouer ses doigts à ceux de son amant, leurs mains reposant sur le ventre du métis. « Mais je vais trouver une autre solution. »





	You'll (never) smell right

**Author's Note:**

> Holà les amis! 
> 
> Ça fais un moment que je n'avais rien posté et en plus de ça je reviens avec un nouveau ship!
> 
> Cet OS est écrit pour le thème de ce mois-ci du groupe facebook : Défis pairing fanfictions. Il fallait écrire une histoire où une musique/chanson sortit un mois de Novembre devrait apparaître. Vu que je suis celle qui avait proposait le thème, jespère bien ne pas avoir fait de hors sujet!
> 
> La chanson utilisée est : What a Time to Be Alive de Superchunk.
> 
> Merci beaucoup à ma bêta Plume2014 ( sur Wattpad) pour avoir corriger cet OS en un temps record! Sans elle tout une horde de fautes agrèsserais vos jolies petits yeux et ce serait bien dommage!
> 
> En espérant que ça va vous plaire, je ne vous retiens pas plus!

 

Par moment, il lui arrive d'oublier à quel point le véritable Alpha est jeune. Depuis l'année de ses seize ans, il a été obligé de grandir rapidement pour survivre. Et si Deucalion est tout à fait honnête : cela remonte même à plus loin que l'année où Peter Hale a fait de lui un loup-garou. Scott a grandi dans une famille monoparentale. Mélissa cumulée les heures supplémentaires pour réussir à boucler les fins de mois. Malheureusement, elle était alors incapable de pouvoir veiller comme il se doit sur Scott. Stiles et lui ont fait leur propre éducation. Ils ont du rapidement grandir pour une fois de plus survivre. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils ont réussi à gérer seul une grande partie de la transformation du véritable Alpha.

 

 

Deucalion ne peut être qu'admiratif.

 

 

Mais il arrive tout de même que Scott agisse parfois comme un jeune homme de son âge. Et Deucalion ne se lassera sûrement jamais de ce spectacle. Habituellement, Scott écoute du rock. Le vieux rock principalement et ça amuse beaucoup le Démon-loup, car pour la quasi-totalité des album que l'Alpha passent en boucle, il est certains que la plus part sont sortit avant même la naissance du jeune homme. Mais Scott parvient à se laisser aller sur ces chansons et c'est ce qu'il aime voir.

 

 

Ces dernières semaine une chanson plus récente revient sans cesse. La plupart du temps, Scott la lance à plein volume après chaque interaction qu'il a avec Rafael. Son père. Celui à qui Scott doit l'asymétrie de sa machoîr. Deucalion a commis bien des horreurs tout au long de sa vie. Après tout, il ne porte pas l'appellation démon-loup par simple plaisir. Le titre est cliché, mais véridique. Alors il n'est pas en droit de porter un jugement sur le père de Scott. Il n'est pas en droit d'exprimer ouvertement son dégoût et sa haine. Puis Scott se débrouiller déjà très bien tout seul pour envoyer balader l'agent. Cependant ça n'empêche pas que le plus jeune est affecté par cette présence. Généralement, il court dans la forêt pour se défouler, mais l'occasion ne se présente pas toujours, alors se défouler sur du rock semble aussi faire l'affaire.

 

 

Quand Deucalion voit son compagnon passer la porte de son appartement, écouteur déversant à plein volume la voix d'un homme qu'il lui est familier maintenant. Il n'est pas surpris.

 

 

« _And found your calling_

_At the bottom of a swamp_ »

 

 

« Charmant. » Il note avant de poser sa lecture sur la table basse alors que Scott se laisse tomber à côté de lui sur le sofa.

 

 

« J'en ai marre, Duke..» Il soupire en venant laisser sa tête reposait contre l'épaule de son amant.

 

 

« _Darkness was all you wanted_ »

 

 

Deucalion essaie de faire abstraction des paroles qui résonne un peu trop justement en lui. Il tente de se concentrer sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de Scott pour essayer de faire disparaître la tension qui l'habite.Et il y parvient peu à peu, Scott se détend dans l'étreinte et laisse un soupire de contentement passer ses lèvres.

 

 

« _Revised your look but something stink_ s»

 

« And you will never smell right.» Scott fredonne en cœur avec le chanteur.

 

 

Et Deucalion sait que ce sont juste les paroles d'une chanson qui n'a aucun rapport avec leur relation et leur passé mouvementé. Mais il ne peut faire abstraction de l'effet qu'elles lui font, surtout lorsque son amant les prononce.

 

 

« Tu sais, y a une part de vérité dans ces paroles. » Confie le véritable Alpha et il vient caresser la joue du démon-loup distraitement, tout en se laissant plus aller contre lui. Il s'installe quasiment dos à lui et laisse reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Deucalion avant qu'un autre soupire passe ses lèvres. « Il est parti il y a plus de dix ans de ça, il n'a jamais essayé de reprendre contacte avec ma mère. Ni avec moi. Pas un mot, pas une carte pour Noël ou mon anniversaire. »

 

 

Et Deucalion peut entendre que Scott éprouve encore de la rancœur. Au travers de ses paroles, il peut presque imaginer la déception que pouvait avoir la version beaucoup plus jeune et innocente de son Alpha. Il peut se représenter sans peine, que pour les fêtes ou autres occasions importante où il lui manquait son père. Et le plus âgé passe un bras autour de la taille de Scott pour le ramener tout contre lui en réponse. Il peut aisément imaginer Scott avoir le cœur brisé parce qu'il ignorait la raison de cette absence. Mélissa ne lui avait avoué que très récemment pourquoi Rafael était partit. Scott tourne un peu la tête pour lui sourire et déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres en remerciement pour son soutien.

 

 

« C'est juste que j'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi il revient maintenant, pourquoi il est aussi virulent à ce sujet et refuse de lâcher l'affaire..»

 

 

Et c'est compréhensible, depuis que Peter l'a transformé, c'est comme si le monde de Scott n'arrêtait pas de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Chaque mois, un nouveau monstre débarque à Beacon Hills et la vie des adolescents de la ville devient bien plus compliquée à gérer que pour des adolescents lambdas. Deucalion est bien placé pour le savoir, il a lui-même était un de ces monstres.

 

 

« _And you want to take us all the way back_ »

 

 

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive, ce n'est pas parce qu'on partage le même sang qu'il est de la famille. » Deucalion se retient de dire que techniquement, oui, Scott le sait. Mais le démon-loup comprend où il veut en venir.

 

 

« _To see the rot in no disguise_ »

 

 

« Il ne fera jamais partie de ta meute. » Il propose comme alternative et le plus jeune acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de tête.

 

 

« _Oh what a time to be alive_ »

 

 

« Jamais. » Deucalion sait que Scott dit la vérité. Les battements de son cœur restent identiques, et Scott aussi peut l'entendre parfaitement. Et c'est sûrement ce qui le fait flancher de nouveau.

 

 

« Mais ça reste mon père. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment enfant et maintenant que je pourrais l'avoir, je ne sais pas.. Ça me semble juste beaucoup moins tentant. » Il avoue un peu penaud.

 

 

Deucalion ne dit pas le fond de sa pensée, il ne dit pas que Rafael est un enfoiré et qu'enfant, il idéalisait juste les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui et que maintenant la réalité beaucoup plus cruelle le rattrape. Il reste silencieux parce que Scott n'a pas besoin que le démon-loup le rende plus misérable face à cette situation.

 

 

« _The scum, the shame, the fucking lies_ »

 

 

« Tu ferais quoi toi à ma place ? » Il finit par demander, se délogeant de sa position pour venir faire face à Deucalion. Le démon-loup grimace.

 

 

« _Oh what a time to be alive_ »

 

 

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que je ferais à ta place te conviendrais. » Il se contente de répondre. Et Scott, affiche une mine surprise dans un premier temps, puis l'idée fait son chemin et il rit doucement amusé par ce que le bêta implique.

 

 

« _Let’s turn your heroes into mummies_ »

 

 

Ce son est une douce mélodie. Le rire de Scott provoque toujours quelques choses en Deucalion. Il a l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrache ce son de son amant, il fait pénitence de son passé et redevient peu à peu l'homme qu'il était.

 

 

« _Throw them straight onto the fire_ »

 

 

« Le parricide peut être tentant, je te le concède. » Il ricane et retrouve sa position initiale, mais cette fois-ci, il vient nouer ses doigts à ceux de son amant, leurs mains reposant sur le ventre du métis. « Mais je vais trouver une autre solution. »

 

 

« Comme toujours. » Il confie simplement et vient embrasser la tempe de Scott.

 

 

Il peut sentir les dernières tensions qui occuper le corps du jeune homme fondre à se contact. Et il ne doute pas un instant que Scott va pouvoir résoudre ce problème. Le jeune homme est beaucoup plus intelligent que la meute veux bien le croire. Il n'a pas l'intelligence de Stiles ou de Lydia, la leur est plus académique. Stiles a de l'instinct en plus de ça, il sait trouver des indices, les relier ensemble et trouver ce qu'ils cachent, et Deucalion ne doute pas qu'il fasse un excellent enquêteur. Mais Scott est loin d'être stupide, il est naïf, c'est certains et ce trait de caractère pousse beaucoup de personne à le sous-estimer.

 

 

« _Clinging to the myth that you were cheated_ »

 

 

Deucalion n'échappe pas à la règle. Il a sous-estimé Scott dans le passé et minimisé le don qu'il a pour rassembler les autres à sa cause. Il avait réussi à tromper Gérard Argent là où Deucalion était tombé dans son piège dans le passé. Non, définitivement, Scott n'est pas bête. Et il finirait par trouver quoi faire avec son père. D'ici là, le démon-loup est là pour le soutenir et l'aider à se détendre après ses entrevues avec Rafael.

 

 

« _And there’s a crooked line that runs_ »

 

 

« Si quelqu'un peut bien pardonner Rafael, c'est toi. » Il confie simplement. Parce que c'est la vérité.

 

 

Scott a pardonné beaucoup de choses, à beaucoup de monde. Ce n'est pas de la naïveté contrairement à ce que Stiles a pu penser à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas non plus un optimisme dangereux. Scott a su pardonner à beaucoup des personnes qui ont croisé sont chemin et c'est ce qui fait de lui un véritable Alpha. C'est ce qui lui a valut d'avoir une meute aussi peu conventionnel et si forte.

 

 

« _And you want to take us all the way back_ »

 

 

C'est ce qui a permit à Deucalion de retrouver une part d'humanité qu'il pensait avoir enterré avec son ancienne meute. C'est ce qui aujourd'hui lui permet de se réveiller chaque jour en compagnie de celui qui est très probablement l'homme de sa vie.Si quelqu'un est capable de pardonner à Rafael malgré ses écarts d'antan, c'est bien Scott. Et s'il décide de ne pas lui pardonner, c'est son choix aussi et quoi qu'il décide, Deucalion le soutiendra.

 

 

« _To see the rot in no disguise_ »

 

 

« Tu t'identifies à cette chanson, pas vrai ? » Scott demande et le bêta ne s'attendait sûrement pas à se revirement de situation. Scott peut le sentir et il porte leurs doigts entremêlés à ses lèvres.

 

 

« _The scum, the shame, the fucking lies_ »

 

 

« C'était peut-être vrai à ton arrivée à Beacon Hills. » Scott finit par admettre et change une nouvelle fois de position pour faire face au démon-loup.

 

 

« Peut-être ? » Deucalion relève en haussant les sourcils peu convaincus. Scott sourit un peu penaud avant de concéder.

 

 

« D'accord, c'était le cas à ton arrivée à Beacon Hills. » Il se corrige et il vient poser une main sur la joue du plus âgé et l'autre sur son cou, une façon plus ou moins discrète de l'obliger à lui faire face.

 

 

« Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. » Il confie et Deucalion ne devrait pas être surpris de la sincérité qui transperce dans les paroles du véritable Alpha. « Je t'ai senti réagir quand j'ai fredonné une partie de la chanson. » Il avoue.

 

 

Deucalion se crispe un peu, parce que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses émotions transparaître, mais Scott, sa simple présence faisait qu'il cesser de se cacher derrière un masque stoïque à chaque instant de la journée.

 

 

« You will never smell right. » Il répète et le démon-loup flanche de nouveau face aux paroles.

 

 

« _We can’t pretend to be surprised_ »

 

 

« Je le mériterais, après tout la chanson est juste sûr certains points, j'ai menti, manipuler pour arriver à mes fins. » Il avoue, sa voix reste calme et posée, mais il voit bien que ça ne dupe pas le véritable Alpha quant à ce qu'il ressent vraiment. « J'ai blessé tes amis, je t'ai blessé toi. » Il insiste et sa voix se brise au dernier mot l'obligeant à faire une pause. Scott n'intervient pas, pas tout de suite en ce moment. « J'ai pris du plaisir à le faire, Scott.»

 

 

« Je sais. » Il souffle et caresse sa joue tendrement. « Mais, j'ai quand même choisi de te pardonner pour tout ça, de repartir du bon pieds et regarde où ça nous a mener. » Il sourit.

 

 

« _The seasons change and some survive_ »

 

 

« Je ne regrette pas ma décision. Tu fais partie de la meute. » Il ajoute et Deucalion acquiesce silencieusement parce qu'il ne fait pas confiance en sa voix actuellement. « Ton odeur me sera toujours familière.»

 

 

Leur regard se verrouille et Deucalion peut y voir de la tendresse. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse ressentir pour lui. Surtout pas après tout ce qu'il avait détruit. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait provoquées. Scott ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Mais Deucalion n'a pas les mots en cet instant pour répondre à cette déclaration. Alors il fond sur les lèvres de son amant, essayant de transmettre tout le désir, la joie et sans surprise : tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour un homme aussi jeune. Scott rit dans le baiser, un son qui montre que Deucalion est encore capable de rendre quelqu'un heureux. Qu'il a été capable du pire et que peut-être il peut aussi accomplir le meilleur. En tout cas, Scott lui en est persuadé, sinon il ne partagerait pas ce moment. Quand leurs lèvres se séparent, le plus jeune vient embrasser son front et met fin définitivement à leur baiser le temps de confier.

 

 

« Tu es ma meute, Deuc'.»

 

 

Deucalion ne pourrait pas être plus heureux. Parce que ce que venait de lui dire Scott, c'est beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quel « Je t'aime. »

 

 

« _Oh what a time to be alive_ »

 

 

Deucalion ne pourrait pas être plus en accord avec la chanson alors qu'elle se conclut.

 

 

« Tu es ma meute, Scott. » Il répète et tant pis si sa voix trahit toutes les émotions qu'il éprouve.

 

 

« _Oh what a time to be alive_ »

 

 


End file.
